Cinematic Palette
by Nekobaghira
Summary: It was simple enough, watch a movie. Some movies are more than entertainment some times the escapism is too real. Alec and Magnus talk about the weirdness discovered by Izzy and Luke. Magnus and Alec go to the movies.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Shadowhunters/LXG fusion. LXG has an brilliant concept, but the book and film are not all that good, imo. I'm going to use the movie adaptation. Shadowhunters after 3x22 but I wanted immortal husbands and thus that is case in this story.

Cinematic Palette -

Lucian Greymark knocked on the door to Magnus and Alec's loft in Alicante. With a flick of the wrist Magnus opened the door to allow whomever in, due to their new home they seldom had surprise guests. It was usually someone they knew, no need to disturb his husband from his slumber on the couch.

Lucian walked to the living room to see Alec stretched out on the couch asleep with his head in Magnus' lap. There was a movie on the TV but the warlock paused it and motioned for Luke to sit down.

"Is everything alright?" Luke motioned toward Alec. He liked his future son-in-law and enjoyed working with him, it was a good feeling continuing the change brought about by the Lightwoods, Magnus and other like minded beings.

"I've been trying to hone Alexander's cinematic palette," Magnus looked down at his husband, he had his hand in his black hair rubbing the back of his head gently. Alec was facing away from the movie and Magnus laughed. "He barely gets ten minutes into whatever we're watching before he gets comfortable and next thing I know, he's out."

Luke laughed, most shadowhunters were oblivious to the entertainment world. "Try a movie theater instead."

"No, that won't work well. We'd have to get there early enough for seats that would accommodate both our leg length." Magnus smiled, "seriously some of these theaters are not comfortable for tall people."

"Don't I know it," Luke took Maryse to see a film and his legs feel asleep in the cramped seats, from then on they chose a theater with better seating. One of the ones with recliners and food service.

"If he falls asleep and starts his little snores, I'd have to spend time keeping him awake." Magnus winked, "not that its hard to do." He snorted at his own innuendo.

Luke raised a hand to halt Magnus from explaining any further. "I get it." The shadowhunter laughed, his family certainly knew how to give too much information at the most odd times. Though, he knew he did that too, it was fun to see Alec and Jace's reactions. Izzy laughed at the innuendos, she would make a few herself but it was to tease her brothers.

"What brings you here Lucian," Magnus made sure Alec wouldn't be disturbed with their conversation, if his shadowhunter was tired, then he'd let his husband rest.

"Isabelle found strange messages when going over standard data logs," Izzy was bothered by what she found and alerted Luke, knowing his prior job as a detective would come in handy. At Magnus' raised brow the shadowhunter continued, "She thinks there is hidden meanings or covert messages, we suspect that someone is planning something for the Inquisitor." He purposely used Alec's position instead of his name in hopes that Magnus would not over react. "Isabelle is currently trying to break the coded words but its going to take some time."

This got Magnus attention and his magic reacted quickly by blanketing his husband protectively. Luke watched knowing the reaction the warlock would display. Alec shifted a little but stayed asleep. After making sure Alec was okay, "what do you mean?"

"We don't know yet, all we have is strange encrypted notes in odd places." Lucian wasn't trying to be vague on purpose, he didn't have enough information and felt he needed to warn the Inquisitor and his husband so that they'd take extra protections. "From what Iz and I can tell, its about spells or magic associated with spells." Luke thought about it, "its like they're looking for ingredients or words to do something but its unclear what." The shadowhunter spread his arms in a gesture of not sure.

"Does Maryse know?" Magnus knew if Alec's mother was aware of the situation that she might be a tad over protective of her son. That meant visiting a little too often when she was worried about him.

"Not yet, but I plan on her help cracking some of the coded messages." Lucian shrugged, he wasn't planning on telling her everything. He didn't want her worried about her son. "I don't want to alarm her, but she is great at breaking codes and more so with downworld languages." Luke smiled "must be where Izzy gets her code cracking skills."

"Lying to her might not be a good idea." Magnus gave the shadowhunter a skeptical look.

"Not lying, just not stating everything. While I suspect Alec is the target, I have no proof that he is the subject of these messages nor have I discovered the actual plan." Luke didn't want all of the Lightwoods to know, they would want to get involved when Luke and Izzy wanted to solve the problem as quietly as possible to find whomever was the threat. It would be easier with the least number of people involved. "Look, all I know is something doesn't feel right. Things can't go back to the way they were when I was a werewolf."

"So, only Isabelle, you and me know?" Magnus had a feeling Luke wanted help from him.

"Yeah, Izzy discovered the oddities, she finds things that others think they've hidden. Her instincts are uncanny, its why she was a great choice for Head of the New York Institute." Luke gestured to him and Alec on the couch, "you're best at taking care of him, no one will suspect you spending time with him at the Alicante Institute and all of us know it. We could add guards for him but it would be suspicious since he seldom has security." Luke shook his head, thinking of the stubbornness of Alec Lightwood, he discovered that trait ran in the family.

Magnus nodded in understanding and agreement, "I can't keep this from him, I won't." The warlock wanted to be clear. "He won't like it, he will say, he can take care of himself."

"I understand, and you'll convince him. I know he'll be smart about it. And I would have told him myself if he was awake." Luke smiled at Alec who hadn't even moved once during their conversation. The shadowhunter suspected that the warlock blocked sound to Alec's ears so that he could continue to sleep but didn't say anything. "I gotta go, Maryse is waiting for me and its late and we're going to dinner before starting the code cracking." Luke got up from the arm chair, "I'll keep you informed of anything we find out." The shadowhunter left the loft for New York.

Magnus woke his husband and suggested going to bed, they'd talk in the morning and plan their next move as a couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus waited until after breakfast, the one thing he had learned about Alec, if his husband was upset or angry he won't eat. The warlock preferred his shadowhunter to be healthy which meant he needed to take care of himself. He did admit to himself, he had the same traits. That meant serious topics needed their proper time, and preferably not with breakfast, lunch or dinner.

Alec recognized his lovers odd behavior but let it go, they ate in silence. He would only let so much time go by before confronting his husband and comforting him. They were relaxing with their tea and coffee before Alec couldn't take it any longer, "What is it Magnus?" The shadowhunter thought it best to get whatever it was bothering his warlock out in the open.

Magnus sat back in his chair, thinking about how to tell his love without him reacting strongly. As it was he was trying his best to not be over protective. "Luke was here last night while you slept through the movie." He emphasized the word slept, the warlock couldn't help but tease his lover and his lack of knowledge for films.

Alec rolled his eyes at the comment, "okay, what did Luke want." He cleaned up their breakfast dishes as he waited for an answer but added, "my mother would have called if it was something important." He eyed his husband with a slight amount of suspicion.

"She doesn't know," Magnus paused, "only your sister and Lucian have some idea as to what they think is going on."

"And what exactly do they think is going on." Alec turned to face the warlock and leaned against the sink, his one brow raised.

"There is some cryptic information found in some logs that Isabelle was going over and she believes that someone is planning on harming you." Magnus went to get another cup of tea, "Lucian agrees with your sister and he's investigating the odd files too."

Alec scoffed, "my sister likes conspiracy theories and candy." He acted unimpressed. "And I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can," Magnus finished making his tea and snuggled up to Alec, he would use his charms on him if he had to, nothing was going to hurt his husband. "We can spend more time together," the warlock smiled at his shadowhunter and Alec knew he was being manipulated. The warlock peppered him with a few kisses and smiled.

Alec enjoyed the attention but still needed to ask, "what about your clients? Or Institutes needing your services?" Alec stared at his husband with a questioning look. Magnus was the High Warlock of Alicante and that came with responsibilities.

"I can move all of my appointments and besides, I'm not the only warlock updating wards or making potions." Magnus kissed his shadowhunter's cheek leaned back and leered at him in a silent promise of fun later. Magnus knew he was winning this battle of wills.

Alec argued, "you'll get bored. And I know what you're doing."

Magnus raised a brow at his lover, "I don't know what you're talking about." He smiled warmly.

Alec folded his arms across his chest, he knew his husband and his antics. He also knew when Magnus wanted something, he would get it. "Alright, get ready. I have to leave soon." The shadowhunter went to their room to shower and change clothing. He would gear up when they left the loft.

Magnus' face lit up, he used his magic to clean up and dress himself. The warlock waited for Alec and once he saw his lover leave the bedroom he called out, "ready when you are." Magnus was about to make a portal to the Alicante Institute when Alec stopped him, he grabbed his weapons and then glamored them. Magnus admired his husband getting ready, it was sexy. As if Alec knew Magnus' thoughts, he leaned to him and kissed him deeply. He wanted the warlock to know, he reciprocated the admiration and love for the one and only Magnus Bane.

"Lets walk." Alec didn't want to get to the Institute too quickly. If Luke and Magnus were worried about him and Izzy searching for things, then it meant there was something going on even if he didn't know what it detailed and if he had doubts about their concerns.

They were almost at the Institute doors when they both got a fire message. It directed them to the newly built movie theater in Alicante, with the downworld spending time in Idris, the lifestyle and likes of the downworld and mundanes spilled into the Shadowhunter world with them. It was deemed a positive thing with all groups and fostered better relations between all the factions.

Alec sent a text to consul Penhollow, stating that he was following up on an issue, he kept his text vague on purpose. He alerted Izzy and Luke as well but with specifics. If something was going on, it would be prudent to keep someone in the know of his activities. Magnus did the same contacting Catarina and Lorenzo. They made their way to the theater, while it had plenty of employees the place was sparse with patrons at the time of day, most matinees were at noon. Alec and Magnus arrived around ten in the morning. They weren't certain what to look for but bought tickets to a film so that they could explore the building.

The movie theater featured all sorts of mundane things, some theater seating was luxurious with recliners and food service. Other parts were simple with comfortable seats and snack foods. Since Idris was not part of the mundane dollar count for Hollywood, the theaters were mostly to give the Shadowhunters the experience that mundanes participated in. Most of the downworld knew of the entertainment value but were not as in the dark as the shadowhunters. Older films as well as new films were featured in the theater. Since most shadowhunters lacked movie knowledge, any film felt new.

Magnus and Alec entered the theater directed in the fire message. It was one of the theaters in the building that specialized in older films. The theater provided a lot of entertainment and the mixed group of shadowhunters and downworld running the theater were thrilled.


	3. Chapter 3

Talia, a seelie knight, wasn't part of the King's guard but she was deemed useful for her passion for the new changes with the Downworld and Shadowhunters. King Meliorn mildly trusted her, the one thing he wanted to change for his realm was the distrust with the other factions for his realm. Unfortunately her idealism was more important than her commitment to the new King of the seelies. Living in the seelie realm meant the only entertainment was with nature, the movie theater became a passion for her. She loved going and looked forward to any movie that was being shown. She liked the older films and instantly liked League of Extraordinary Gentleman or more specifically one character in the film. She didn't pay attention to film in general, just the character Dorian Gray.

She was so enamored with Dorian, that he had somehow become important to her. She had no idea how evil he was or what bad things he had done. All she knew was she wanted him, he was gorgeous and if she could live in the world of cinema, she would. She had watched the film several times before using an old seelie magic spell to give life to the character on the screen. The only goal for her was to get Dorian out of the film and in the seelie world with her. If that meant the Inquisitor or High Warlock were causalities, so be it. One of them would take Dorian's place the other an she would take out the other herself, she brought a spear with her. None would know, she would glamor the theater until she got what she wanted and left.

There would only be so much time, the length of the film. An hour and fifty minutes or less getting Dorian out before his fight with Mina Harker. He had relived the film over and over again and now that he knew that, he wanted out. Mina was turned into a vampire and was a skilled one person Dorian needed to avoid was his long lost love Mina, if that meant some odd magic to remove him then he'd deal with it, the stupid smitten girl with leaves on her face would be his emancipator.

Dorian Gray watched the immortals walk into the room, he was waiting for his film guests to arrive and begin the game he intended to play but he wanted to up the ante, either of these two beings would work out perfectly. It would help keep him off the radar of Alan Quartermaine and the so called 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'. He found a book in his large three story library he had forgotten about many years ago and performed the required elements for the spell. All he needed now was either of the two unsuspecting men to walk into it and one would be in his world and he would be in theirs free of his cinematic hell.

Alec and Magnus entered the theater, there were previews playing and it was too dark to see anything of significance. Alec used a rune to improve his eyesight and Magnus un-glamored his cat eyes. They scanned the room. They both thought it odd that there was no one in the theater.

Magnus whispered to Alec, "there is magic in this room."

"Warlock or Seelie," Alec made his bow and arrows visible, he wanted to be ready.

"Seelie and something else." Magnus scanned the room. The warlock and shadowhunter looked around the room, they moved to the back of the theater and systematically searched row by row of seats. They ignored what was happening on screen the movie had begun. Magnus did tease Alec saying, he had his shadowhunter in a darkened movie theater and they could have some serious fun. Alec rolled his eyes but with a smile on his face as they continued their inspection, he was well aware of the fun Magnus was implying.

Magnus and Alec did stare at the screen from time to time, then continued their search. It seemed like they were wasting their time until the 'League' was at Dorian Gray's home.

Talia had hidden herself waiting for her moment to say her spell. She kept on the move to avoid the Inquisitor and High Warlock. She knew they were aware of her presence and that was okay, as long she one step ahead of them. She waited for Dorian's first appearance then recited the spell. Dorian had done the same with his own spell once letting the 'League' into his home. His back was to his guests, they didn't have any clue what he was doing and he was pleased with his ingenuity.

Alec was transported immediately into the film and in a huge Victorian home. It was filled with books and expensive furniture. He looked around the large home, once the 'League' made their way toward the upper rooms, Alan noticed a picture was missing from the hall way leading up to the main area.

Alan Quartermaine was speaking to him and Alec said things he didn't know why and moved through the room as if entertaining guests. The shadowhunter was a little confused and while he was in his own clothing it seemed he was forced to do whatever it was in the film. After a short dialogue, it seemed that Alec was now Dorian Gray, an immortal with questionable proclivities and other activities that was not endearing outside of his being immortal. Dorian's painting was all of his negative qualities, all his bad deeds and it was worse over time. Dorian can not look upon his painting without dying. While he could add to words and actions in the movie, he was restricted to cinematic script, his freedom was limited. This reminded him why he didn't bother with movies to begin with. The knowledge that immediately popped into his head from the film was disturbing.

Alec was still able to see the movie theater, the magic had not been perfect. While he was forced into the story, he could still see Magnus, some odd guy and a seelie. He knew his warlock would be able to reverse the magic, in fact he counted on it.

The fight scene had been rough but to his relief, due to the non perfect magic Alec could use his bow and the multi-quiver allowed him to not only help the 'League' but keep himself alive. It made the dialogue odd but it seemed to work. What amazed him the most was being shot multiple times and heal immediately. Alec was amused with the line, "I'm complicated," when he was asked what he was, and while he wanted to say shadowhunter, he inwardly laughed at the weirdness in his life at the moment. Mina ran to him worried over him and that lead to an uncomfortable situation for him but nothing he could do about as of yet so he acted like it was nothing.

Magnus watched the man in Victorian clothing strut from the movie screen and advance to a seelie, he had a cane with him. Canes were deceiving when dealing with the supernatural. He certainly had a style and carried himself in an extravagant way. The seelie ran up to him to kiss which he allowed, he held her head in his hand to take control of her and before she realized what was happening, he threw her away from him but in striking distance and slit her throat with his 'cane' which was a sword.

The High Warlock of Alicante readied himself for battle, he needed to get his husband back and that meant reversing the magic and before the movie ended or specifically when the painting was shown to Alec. While watching the exchange between the cinematic demon and a seelie he assessed the situation with his magic and called upon what he could summon from what had happened. The verbal spell was not lost in the air and he called it to him. The only unknown was the freed movie character but he wasn't the High Warlock for nothing, he'd work that out.

"Ew, green blood?" Dorian was repulsed, but he didn't feel bad about killing her. She was a means to an end and that was his long life where there was no painting. "Look, we can make this easy or we can do this the hard way. What do you say?" Dorian wanted to explore this new world.

"You need to go back." Magnus held his hands up with balls of magic in both hands and he was already forming a spell. While Alec could talk to the warlock and it added odd things in the film but the other cinematic characters didn't seem to notice. Alec was limited in general to the dialogue in the film, but tried to make the best of this cinematic disaster. At least he could give the warlock any tactical information he noticed as well as any limitation that Gray would possess.

"No." Dorian shook his head in arrogance. "I don't think so." He eyed his cane/sword for use and thought about his options. He was immortal and there was no painting. He could live and he wasn't going give it up. He could ignore his past and begin anew. He also believed he was a great swordsman. He ignored the man who took his place in the film. It didn't matter to him.

"You are not real." Magnus talked to the demon as a distraction to give himself the best advantage possible. "You are a character of a story, you were never real." The warlock knew he was being antagonistic but he needed Dorian to make a mistake, and Magnus wasn't disappointed.

Dorian launched himself at the warlock, they traded blows, the warlock blocking the movie demon with a set of knives he magicked for himself. They parried and pushed at each other with their weapons. Magnus would throw balls of magic but Dorian was quick to counter. In the end, the warlock knew he would be the victor in this fight.

Magnus would thank Alec properly later for their training exercises even if it lead to bedroom fun. He was also thankful for keeping the knives. Dorian's style seemed to be close combat, Magnus kept pushing him back to give himself an advantage. Once the advantage was his, he would strike with his magic.

Magnus was ready to take Dorian down all he had to do was push him away and then hit him with magic to incapacitate and get the advantage. Magnus only had so much time, he had not seen this film and he decided the quicker the better. He would get Alexander back. Dorian taunted the warlock, "When Mina shows him the painting. He dies." Dorian sneered at Magnus.

"That's not happening." Magnus let his fury show through his cat eyes and his magic flared a bright angry red.

"You are no match for me." Dorian scoffed. "We may be immortal, but we'll fight until bored and start again." Dorian looked as if he was inconvenienced. "I'm already bored thinking about it but I'm a better swordsman than you think." He just didn't care as long as he was alive, that was all that mattered. "And your friend will be dead." Dorian didn't know what these men were to each other but they had matching rings, it didn't matter to him.

What Dorian didn't know was he was ingrained into the movie. He had not adapted beyond his cinematic existence to the new realm he was currently in. He didn't have the power the warlock had. Dorian Gray underestimated the new world.

Magnus would use Dorian to his advantage. He used his magic to freeze the demon to the wall, based on the look on Dorian's face, the surprise expression made the warlock happy. He took the memory of the spell the cinematic menace used, mixed in the seelie spell, added a memory wipe plus the addition of his own mix of a spell and magic; he forced Dorian Gray back into the film and freeing his Alexander.

Dorian screamed at the moment he was being thrown at the screen and once he entered the film, he no longer had any cognizant memory of being alive from the seelie magic. He was as he was meant to be, a character in a movie.

Alec looked himself over and check to make sure he had his weapons and other important items and then ran to Magnus to hug him tightly. "Thank you."  
Magnus held him tightly, "you okay?" The warlock did a quick check looking for any injury.

"I'm fine." Alec pulled away from Magnus slightly to look at his husband. "It was a really weird experience. One I don't want to repeat ever again."

The warlock smiled at his husband and gently caressed his cheek. "Agreed."  
"Where were you in the film?" Magnus couldn't really watch his shadowhunter in the film and he had not seen it himself.

"Captain Nemo's ship that submerges, its the Nautilus. It was really weird saying stuff that I didn't know anything about. And that Tom Sawyer character was annoying too." Alec had disgust on his face, his salty attitude shining through with a huff.

They looked at the screen, Dorian had entered Mina's room and lab, she clumsily cut her hand and Dorian wrapped her finger in a handkerchief, then they kissed each other in earnest which lead to a more intimate experience. Mr. Hyde watched on from a window while Dr. Jekyll seemed disappointed at the turn of events.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other and stated at the same time, "that would have been awkward." They laughed at the film.

"Do you want to watch the rest of it?" Magnus smirked knowing his husband would say no and wasn't surprised by Alec's reaction.

The shadowhunter rolled his eyes and with a raised brow nodded 'no', the warlock knew the answer without Alec saying anything. He kissed him again to ease his grumpy attitude. It worked because Alec was smiling at his lover.

Alec called Luke, they had a seelie they needed to remove from the theater and sent home to her realm. He also instructed the owners of the theater to not allow anyone in this one theater until Magnus had time to either properly ward the theater or hire other warlocks to handle the job. Magnus agreed to help and oversee the warding of the venue.

Once the clean up was underway, Magnus and Alec left Luke to continue with the closure of the case and make all the preparations needed. The staff also began the cleaning and repair to the theater.

Magnus portal-ed them home, and made drinks for them. He had suggested they watch a movie and Alec wasn't having any of that. He took the drinks from their hands, set them down and led the warlock to their bedroom. The shadowhunter had a better idea on how to spend the rest of the day.


End file.
